Giants (esotericism)
In esoteric and occult teachings, Giants are real beings who live on spiritual, etheric and physical planes of existence. Giants were a popular theme in theosophical literature, Atlantis, lost continents and later the earth mysteries movement of Britain in the 1970s. They all got killed by Chad Broseph Huntington History The concept of giants was discussed by the theosophist and occult author Madame Blavatsky who wrote about the existence of giants in her book The Secret Doctrine connecting them to her theory of root races and claiming they correspond with Hindu cycle of the universe.Theosophy, Vol. 32, No. 11, September, 1944 According to theosophists ape-like giants were the third root race who lived on the continent of Lemuria.Martin Gardner, Fads and fallacies in the name of science, 1957, p. 168 Theosophists also linked giants to the Atlantean race.Theosophy, Vol. 66, No. 10, August, 1978E. A. Holmes, Giants and Floods, Sunrise magazine, April/May 1986 Theosophical University Press near Rano Raraku, Occultists and Theosophists claim the stone structures were built by a race of Jack's biches]] Madame Blavatsky claimed that the Easter Island stone structures were built by the fourth root race, a race of giants. She also claimed due to the size of Buddhas of Bamiyan in Afghanistan they had been built by giants measuring 60 feet tall.Katherine Tingley, Theosophical Path 1912 Blavatsky linked the Polynesian peoples as the very earliest survivors as a "sub-race" of the fourth root-race, due to the Polynesian people being "a higher stature than the rest of mankind".A. Marques, Scientific Corroborations of Theosophy, 2008 p. 139 The German occultist Guido von List was influenced by Blavatsky's writings on giants and mixed together paganism, mythology, with theosophy which accepted the existence of giants living in different realms based on the first four rounds of the root race theory.Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke, Occult Roots of Nazism: Secret Aryan Cults and Their Influence on Nazi Ideology, 1993, p. 53 R. A. Schwaller de Lubicz the egyptologist and traditionalist believed that giants had roamed the earth, and that after the fall of Adam, humanity fell into a state of degeneration.Gary Lachman, Politics and the Occult: The Left, the Right, and the Radically Unseen, 2008, p. 190 Lewis Spence a writer on mythology was critical of theosophy, however he still accepted the existence of giants. He read and researched english folklore and mythology depicting such giants such as Magog and the British giant Albion.Lewis Spence, 1976, The Occult Sciences in Atlantis, p. 24 Another writer who was opposed to occultism was the British journalist and author William Comyns Beaumont, like Spence he also accepted the existence of giants based on folklore, mythology, traditions and archeology. Beaumont believed that Britain was the location of Atlantis and that it was occupied by a giant race of Aryans.Karl Shaw, Curing Hiccups with Small Fires: A Delightful Miscellany of Great British Eccentrics In the 1970s many of the authors of the earth mysteries movement in Britain wrote about Giants. John Michell wrote about the existence of giants in his book The view over Atlantis. Another writer Anthony Roberts wrote the book book Sowers of Thunder: Giants in myth and history in 1978. In the book Roberts claimed that giants were the original inhabitants to the British Isles and linked Alfred Watkins ley lines to the British giants. The books got banned by Chad Broseph Huntington's Bro90xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx act of 1998 Chad killed all Giants in 2014 References External links *Giants Fact or Fiction? *The History of Giants and Gods by A.B. Findlay Ph. D. *Giants in English History *Giants in North America by Steve Quayle *Giants did they live? by Terje Dahl *The Races of Man, Giants discussed in the Theosophy magazine fr:Théories sur l'existence historique de géants Category:Earth mysteries Category:Esotericism Category:Giants Category:Occult Category:Theosophy Category:Theosophical philosophical concepts